prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Lane
| birth_place = Greensboro, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Greensboro, North Carolina | billed = Greensboro, North Carolina | trainer = Ric Flair | debut = 1974 | retired = 2005 }} Stan Lane (born Wallace Stanfield Lane on August 5, 1953) is an American professional wrestler, trained by Ric Flair who started wrestling in 1974 in Florida Championship Wrestling. He is best known as one half of The Fabulous Ones, the Midnight Express and The Heavenly Bodies. Lane retired in 1993 but does wrestle sporadically on the independent scene. The Fabulous Ones In 1982, he went to Mid-Southern Wrestling and formed a team called The Fabulous Ones with Steve Keirn. This legendary tag team is considered the greatest in the history of professional wrestling by many experts. They feuded with the Midnight Express, Jerry Lawler & Bill Dundee, The Sheepherders (Butch Miller & Luke Williams), Randy Savage & Leapin' Lanny Poffo and the Moondogs with whom they had a series of exceptionally bloody matches. They were also pioneers in the "MTV style" of promotion, creating promotional videos and spectacular entrances with their popular theme song "Everybody Wants You" by Billy Squier. The Midnight Express In the early parts of 1987 Dennis Condrey left JCP from one day to the next leaving former partner Bobby Eaton on his own. Enter a man that Eaton is very familiar with and a man who's no stranger to tag-teaming, Stan Lane formerly of the Fabulous Ones’. Lane and Eaton knew each other well from working against each other in the past and this showed as the new version of the Midnight Express gelled from the beginning. Early on “Sweet” Stan added a deep radio “DJ voice” for manager Jim Cornette that would enrage the crowd. In May 1987 the combination of Eaton and Lane proved to be a golden one as they won the NWA US Tag-Team titles (A title they would win three times during their time together). A year later the team was cheered on to victory as the Midnight Express won the NWA World Tag-Team Titles from Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard (See also: Brain Busters) on September 10, 1988. This feat meant that they were the first tag-team to ever hold both the NWA World tag-team and NWA United States tag-team titles, a feat only the Steiner Brothers would go on to duplicate in 1991. The Midnight Express’ run with the titles only last a little over a month and a half before the Road Warriors took the gold from them in a brutal match up that saw the Road Warriors turn heel (bad guys) and the Midnight Express turn face (good guys). Now the fan favorites the Midnight Express soon had to contend with a blast from the past: The Midnight Express. Only this Midnight Express was billed as The Original Midnight Express as it consisted of Dennis Condrey and Randy Rose who had teamed up before Condrey and Eaton became a team. The duo was led by long time Jim Cornette nemesis Paul E. Dangerously in the hopes of proving that the originals were better than the new version. The shock of seeing the Original Midnight Express gave Dangerously's team the initial advantage in the feud but once again Dennis Condrey left, being replaced by Jack Victory to cut the feud short. Due to various booking issues Jim Cornette and the Midnight Express left the promotion for a short while, around the time that Ted Turner brought out Jim Crockett and began promoting the federation as the National Wrestling Alliance / World Championship Wrestling. When the booking issues started to clear up Cornette and the Midnight Express returned to the federation and a very strong tag-team division. One of those teams was The Dynamic Dudes (Shane Douglas & Johnny Ace), who admitted that the Midnight Express was one of their favorite team and asked if Cornette would be their manager as well. Cornette agreed but the Midnight Express were not happy about it at all. After arguing Jim Cornette stopped accompanying the Express to the ring, choosing to only manage the Dudes. At the Clash of Champions IX the two teams met with Jim Cornette in a neutral corner, forced to choose between the teams. The Express started out very aggressive, especially for a team that was supposed to be fan favorites and when the night was over the Midnight Express had once again established themselves as heels with Jim Cornette in their corner, Cornette had never stopped siding with the Express. After their heel turn the Midnight Express started feuding with Flyin’ Brian and Z-Man Tom Zenk over the recently re-activated US Tag-Team titles, winning the gold from the young team in early 1990. The Midnight Express would lose the titles to The Steiner Brothers 3 months later. After appearing at Halloween Havoc 1990 the Midnight Express split up when Jim Cornette and Stan Lane left the federation. For the first time in 7 years there was no Midnight Express, it was the end of an era in tag-team wrestling. The Heavenly Bodies In late 1990, Lane left when Ted Turner bought it and was turning it into WCW. To fans excitement he reformed the Fabulous Ones with Keirn briefly in the USWA and went to Smoky Mountain Wrestling to reunited with Cornette and form a new team called "The Heavenly Bodies" with Tom Prichard. They feuded with the Rock 'N Roll Express and won the tag team titles 5 times. Retirement and comeback He retired in 1993 and went to work for the World Wrestling Federation as a member of the WWF's broadcast team. He began as a color commentator alongside Vince McMahon on WWF Superstars. He then went on to become the host of WWF Wrestling Challenge in 1994, where he worked with Ted DiBiase and Gorilla Monsoon. Lane also did voiceover work of matches that were taped exclusively for Coliseum Video. He worked with DiBiase and Monsoon for those too. He also worked as a commentator in Ted DiBiase's promotion, WXO. He left the WWF in late 1995 and retired. Lane returned in the late-1990s and again reformed "The Fabulous Ones" for a few cards in Bert Prentice's NWA Wildside promotion to wild fan reception. In 2004, Lane toured with Condrey and Eaton in the independent promotions in the Mid-Atlantic area. He is still wrestling in 2007. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (16 times) - with Steve Keirn (14), Koko Ware (1), and Ron Bass (1) *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Steve Keirn *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Bobby Eaton **NWA World Tag Team Championship - (1 time) with Bobby Eaton **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Bryan St. John **NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Steve Keirn **NWA Georgia Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Southeast United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1987 with - Bobby Eaton :*PWI ranked him # 213 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # 28 of the best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Steve Keirn. :*PWI ranked him # 32 of the best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Bobby Eaton. :*PWI ranked him # 73 of the best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Tom Prichard *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' **SWCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steve Keirn *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Tom Prichard *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steve Keirn *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Tag Team of the Year in 1987 - with Bobby Eaton :*Feud of the Year in 1988 - with Bobby Eaton vs Bobby Fulton and Tommy Rogers :*Tag Team of the Year in 1988 - with Bobby Eaton *'Other Titles' :*VWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jeff Collette :*WF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile *"Wrestling Accelerator" Profile: Stan Lane *Memphis Wrestling History: Matches, Cards & Results 1962-1985 Category:American wrestlers Category:Commentators Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:1953 births Category:1974 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Heroes of Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:WXO Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions